El amor nace de la fuerza
by AdriElenagilbert
Summary: El era el hijo de Poseidon, Ella la hija de Ares, simplemente muy incompatibles, pero aun así de un beso nace la atracción y poco a poco el amor, sorpresa para muchos y esperado para otros, ellos dos se darán cuenta que se aman con el tiempo. Y percy no tiene intención de perderla. Lean y espero les guste.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, hola a todos nuevamente. Esta vez vengo con una historia diferente a las otras, pues si, si adivinan lo que estoy pensando exacto vengo ahora con un fic de Percy Jackson, serie de libros cual amo infinitamente. **

**No es un Percabeth, aclaro no es que no me guste en realidad amo el percabeth.**

**Pero quería algo diferente algo como este fic un Percy x Clarisse, sé que suena extraño pero sería para mi único y bonito combinar al sesos de alga y a la chica guerra.**

**Espero ver reviews, se los suplico.**

**Todos son propiedades del gran señor Rick Riordan y mi fic está basado despues del primer libro cuando Percy conoce a Clarisse, la bella hija de Ares.**

**Advertencia: se los suplico si no les gusta no sea malos en los comentarios solo denme su opinión solo pido eso chicos y chicas.**

**Y con mucho gusto empiezo a escribir.**

**Un beso grande a todos los que lo leerán y comentaran.**

**Capitulo 1: Un beso**

''Lo que es del Mar siempre vuelve al Mar''-

Eran bellas las palabras que había pronunciado mi padre antes de marcharme del Olimpo, aun las recordaba claramente como si fuese solo ahorita que las estuviera repitiendo para mí. Aún tengo memorias vagas de cuando entre en este campamento, Los ojos de mi mama llenos de una preocupación infinita al traerme acá, el temor de Grover de volver a perderme como lo hizo hace años con Thalia, la hija de Zeus, La amistad que contuve con Luke los primeros días fueron geniales, lo consideraba u gran amigo o al menos eso creía hasta que descubrí que él no era más que un usurpador para los Dioses debido a que su mente ya la tenía controlada por Cronos, El Titán padre de los tres grandes, y aparte de estaba su rencor hacia su padre Hermes por haberle impuesto hace mucho una misión que según él consideraba pobre y que no tenía la mínima gracia e repetir lo que Hércules había hecho. Seguido estaban mis recuerdos sobre Annabeth, la chica lista, Hija de la Gran Atenea, las peleas fuero varias pero aun así tuvimos que entendernos alrededor de nuestra misión inclusive me aseguro pelear en mi bando si todo salía mal porque según ella era mi amiga, y yo me sentía feliz de que así fuera, casi siempre fue el despreciado en mi vida, no tenía a nadie ya que todos me consideraban como el monstruo o como el raro de la clase en la Academia Yancey.

Se me olvidaba mencionar que también conocí a una odiosa, muy odiosa, tanto como Nancy Bobofit, era Clarisse de la Rue, hija de Ares, ahora uno de mis enemigos a muerte, no solo su padre era un completo cretino al querer causar desastres y guerras entre los dioses sino también había sido involucrado en el plan maniaco de Luke eso sin contar la maldición que me lanzo cuando lo lastime con mi Boli y le tire una ola encima. Fue muy gracioso a mi parecer, pero Annabeth decía que aunque Ares nos callera como mil palazos al estómago debíamos respetarlo después de todo era un Dios. Bueno volviendo a De la Rue, no sé cómo la han logrado soportar durante todos estos años en el campamento, es una insufrible, jamás le perdonare el que me haya tirado esa lanza que descargaba una electricidad tremenda. ¡Ja! Y como olvidar el que haya querido meter mi cabeza al inodoro esa noche de mi primera estancia aquí en el Campamento Media Sangre. Por suerte me levanto mucho el ego verla arrodillándose ante mí y a todos sus hermanos también cuando Poseidón me reclamo como su hijo.

Hablando de mi padre aún seguía recordando las duras palabras que él me hizo llegar como las de que se arrepentía de que yo haya nacido para ser un héroe, pero por parte lo entendía, un héroe no era feliz como solía uno imaginarse, pero ¡bah! Eso es lo de menos solo esperaba un poco más de mi padre pero solo obtuve las bellas palabras claras como el agua y el decirme en pocas palabras también que estaba orgulloso de mi. Después de todo no puedo juzgar al Señor del Mar.

Era impresionante otra vez estar con mi Mama, la extrañe tanto y con todo eso de que Hades se la llevo créeme para mí fue el colmo de los colmos, ella era muy especial y se me la arrebataban definitivamente estaría seguro que no sería en una misión o batalla que moriría, sino de la pena que me causa su ausencia.

Estábamos muy callados desayunando lo poco que quedaba, no habíamos hablado del campamento en mucho, así que ella dio el primer paso.

-¿Percy?, yo emm… ¿quería saber si partirás hoy al Campamento Media Sangre?-.

-No lo sé-respondí tan seco y distante como podía, puesto a que ya sabía a qué vendría esto.

-¿yo pensé que podría acompañarte, cariño?-.

-¡no mama, no volverás por allá! ¡No voy a perderte otra vez, si algo pasa!-me exalte la idea de su insistencia me hacía que aberrase todo.

-Pero cariño, tú…..-.

-se ha cerrado el tema mama, yo veré como llego, ¿sí? dije esta vez más calmado pero ni yo tenía idea de cómo llegar hacía allá.

-Está bien, pero prométeme que te cuidaras Perseus.

-jamás me llamas por ese nombre, pero te lo prometo-deposite un beso en su frete y me dispuse a arreglar mis cosas para partir ahora mismo.

Tome ropa necesaria y esas cosas, sería un largo viaje si voy solo y más aún si no tengo ni a Grover ni a Annabeth para que me apoyen, en conclusión estoy solo.

Mama me esperaba en el marco de la puerta ya con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Mama no me lo hagas más difícil-le dije abrazándola fuertemente.

-Solo cuídate Percy, eres el mejor hijo, digno de tu padre-esas palabras me llegaron muy en el fondo.

-y tú la mejor madre de este universo-le sonreí.

Y así fue como me despegue de mi madre y me encamine a la salida de nuestro apartamento para salir en mis próximas aventuras no sin antes escuchar algo muy lindo de parte de mama: ¡Salve Oh Perseus Jackson, Hijo del Dios de Los Mares!

…

Me encontraba caminando por las aceras de las calles casi desoladas, en New York, observando cada esquina con cuidado lo último que quería era que un vagabundo me arrancara la bolsa de mis manos y se llevara lo único que tengo por ahora, estaba tan distraído mirando a todos los lados posibles que lo único que llegue a sentir después fue un dolor en la cabeza y caí de bruces al suelo. ¡Oh rayos iba a maldecir al idiota! Cuando cierta melena rubia ondulada se me hace conocida.

-¿Annabeth, chica lista?-pregunte.

Ella por su parte alzo el rostro sorprendida como si verme fuera un espejismo, luego de uno minutos reacciono.

-¿Percy?-¡oh percy, que gusto!-se me lanzo encima para darme un abrazo el cual respondí con la misma calidez.

-¿Qué haces aquí tu sola, chica lista?-le pregunte aflojándola del abrazo.

-¿sola?, o estoy sola papa está conmigo iba a llevarme a…un momento ¿no me digas que ibas solo al campamento media sangre, sesos de alga?-después de mucho tiempo oía ese apodo.

-pues si-le reste indiferencia al caso.

-eres un loco, ¿sabías?, espera ¿te gustaría que mi padre y yo te acompañemos?-me sonrió.

-sería un placer, chica lista-la codee.

-bien sesos de alga sígueme-me guio hasta una familia con dos niños pequeños pero ya crecidos una mujer estaba a su lado mientras que un hombre del mismo color que el del cabello de Annabeth nos miraba preocupado. Annabeth le charlo a su padre que estaba solo y que los mestizos no podemos estarlo por la cuestión de ser atacados por monstruos, etc, etc, etc.

…..

Podía ver las colinas del campamento cada vez más cerca, había sido un viaje en auto con la familia de Annabeth bastante largo, ya que el papa de Anabeth comenzó a preguntarme cosas como por donde vivo, si tengo un trabajo y de que dios soy hijo. Cuando le dije Poseidón se sorprendió tanto que la mandíbula bajo dos centímetros.

Y comenzó a contarme que a él le encantaba el mar y de sus aventuras en el mismo pero yo estaba más concentrado en ver a thalia que ya se alzaba ante nosotros.

…..

Al entrar la alegría de Grover era infinita al verme sano y salvo, Quirón estaba feliz de que no tenga ningún rasguño también, pero como siempre todos los demás del campamento me ignoraban bastante así que opte por encerrarme en la cabaña de mi padre hasta nuevo aviso.

Podía sentir el mar con sus olas mientras mis ojos estaban completamente cerrados hasta que…

¡TOC TOC!

Diablos, me dije a mi mismo ni un momento de paz ahora que lo quería, cuando abrí espere a ver a Grover allí pero me encontré con una desagradable sorpresa.

Clarrise de la Rue estaba en frente mío, cruzada de brazos mirándome con unos ojos marrones indescifrables, ¿Qué querría ahora?

-si vienes a molestarme, es mejor que vengas por donde viniste-le exprese con odio inmenso.

-no me trates mal sesos de alga-¡PERFECTO! Ahora arremedaría a Annabeth en sus apodos, ¡menuda chava esta!

No tuve tiempo de responder porque Clarisse con una fuerza inmensa, anormal en una chica, me lanzo al centro donde estaba mi cama, y caí como menudo idiota en ella, no pude divisar bien cuando sentí que Clarisse estaba encima de mí, ¡chica loca!

Fue entonces cuando sus labios se apoderaron de los míos, no pude evitar sonrojarme, jamás había besado en mi vida y ahora así de la nada tenía encima de mí a la hija de Ares besándome como una fiera, no pude evitarlo se sentía bien así que le seguí el beso, inclusive le mordí el labio pidiendo entrada, pero ella justo en ese momento pareció racionar, ya que salto para ponerse de pie y desvió mi mirada atónita.

Comenzó a correr hacia la puerta y antes de salir me grito:

¡ESTO NUNCA PASO, SESOS DE ALGA!

Y dicho esto dio un portazo a mi puerta.

-wow-solo pude decir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, aquí vengo con la segunda parte de mi fic Percy x Clarisse.**

**Agradezco sus críticas constructivas, sus opiniones, u observaciones.**

**Sin más ni menos un beso enorme a los que comentaron y agregaron este granito de arena mío a sus favoritos y a los que también les dieron Follows.**

**Bien ahora si comienzo, sin molestarlos más con mis tediosos temas.**

**Capítulo 2.**

**¡Entiéndelo fue un error!**

¿Percy?... ¿Percyyyyyyyyyy?... ¡Percy Jackson!

Abrí mis ojos de golpe para encontrarme con la mirada de Grover, parecía como si en un momento de su vida no hubiera más preocupación, pero luego la remplazo por su singular sonrisa de Sátiro.

-¿Oye Percy soy yo o últimamente tienes el sueño más pesado de lo normal?-me pregunto sentándose a mi lado en la cama, dándole un mordisco a una de sus latas favoritas.

-No lo sé, solo no pude dormir bien ayer-le respondí refregándome mis cansados ojos aparte de limpiarme la baba que se me escurría de la boca, vaya que Annabeth sí que tenía razón al decirme que babeaba al dormirme.

-¿Y eso por qué?-me miro como si su vida se fuera en descubrir lo que no me había dejado descansar en paz-¿No ha sido otra de tus pesadillas con Cro….Cronos-tembló mucho al pronunciar ese nombre.

-¡No!-me apresure a calmar su sufrir-te lo aseguro Grover que no ha sido con Cronos con quien he soñado-le dije.

-¡vaya eso es un alivio! Pero aun o me respondes el por qué no dormiste bien, Percy-me dijo.

-si te lo contara te reirías a mas no poder y me dirías que es imposible e inclusive que me he vuelto mal de la cabeza-dije yo también riéndome de mi propio comentario.

-Si me lo dijeras tal vez entendiera-razono aunque riendo conmigo.

-Solo me agradaría a mí que nunca hubiera pasado-me deje caer nuevamente sobre la cama con las manos sobre mi rostro.

Grover enarco una ceja.

Pero si recapitulábamos todo pasó así, me encontraba acostado en esta misma cama con mis ojos cerrados escuchando al mar y sus abundantes olas, luego el toc toc en la puerta me interrumpió, era nada menos que mi persona menos favorita Clarisse, hija de Ares, le dije que se fuera con el odio más bonito que pude sacar de mí, después ella me dije que no la tratara así y arremedo para colmo el apodo que solo Annabeth utilizaba conmigo, y lo peor vino a continuación, me empujo directo a la cama , se trepo encima de mí como si fuera un caballo, y me beso como una leona que no deja escapar a su presa, justo cuando comenzaba a agradarme el contacto con sus labios, aunque sonara muy loco, se levantó de mí, me grito como una histérica que esto no había pasado y se fue dando el mejor portazo de su vida.

¡Percy!-Grover volvió a llamarme al parecer me había quedado absorto en mí no tan lindos recuerdos la noche pasada.

-valla que estas muy distraído hombre, pero como al mar no hay quien lo controle, que se puede esperar de un hijo del mar-me recrimino a lo que yo solo vire los ojos.

Grover se pudo de pie y camino hacia la puerta de mi cabaña con sus pezuñas muy peculiares, pero antes de irme se voltio y me dijo:

-por cierto Percy, Quiron dijo que sobre lo de Luke….

Se quedó corto de palabra pues me obligue yo mismo a interrumpirlo.

-No quiero hablar sobre Luke-enfatize las palabras y esquive la mirada dura que había puesto Grover en esos momentos. Pero luego pareció entenderme porque me sonrió.

-¡ah y una cosa más! ¡Annabeth me dijo que la vieras en el campo para practicar con las espadas! ¡Es muy chula la chava, hija de Atenea!-me reí con el ante ese sarcasmo.

-dile que allí estaré en unos segundos-le dije

-como digas, bee…..-y sin más se fue.

La verdad no quise quedarme solo en esa cabaña recordando lo que paso ayer con Clarisse, la chica guerra, así que decidí seguirle el paso a Grover, me pare y Salí de ese lugar.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Annabeth era muy buena con las espadas, más bien una experta, y claro no me quedaba atrás pero al menos podía seguirle un poco el ritmo, debido a todo lo pasado con mi Boli al menos conocía un poco de manejo de armas pesadas, claro si contar que estaba batallando con la hija de la rival número uno de mi papa, hija de Atenea, puesto eso ya no importaba hombre ya que Annabeth y yo éramos amigos y ella misma lo ha dicho. ''Porque eres mi amigo sesos de alga, alguna otra pregunta idiota'' oh como olvidar ese cálido momento por parte de la chica lista

Seguíamos sonando nuestras espadas al compás que ella daba, yo retrocedía y me defendía a más no poder y ella atacaba como la campeona que era en todo.

En ese momento cuando Annabeth atacaba una vez más, cometí el error de desviar mi mirada al horizonte y allí se encontraba ella, Clarisse, con más hermanos de su casa, la de Ares, pasaba con ellos con su típica indiferencia de los guerreros, pero lo extraño fue que ella también me miro pero de reojo.

Lo único que sentí a continuación como la camisa de mi armadura de batalla se raspaba como tela vieja y como la espada de Annabeth se acentuaba en el piso mirándome preocupada.

-¿Acaso eres idiota, sesos de alga? ¡Concéntrate!-me repelo fuertemente.

-lo siento chica lista, solo me distraje un segundo-admití avergonzado

-¿Qué acaso no te diste cuenta de que casi te lastimo?-pareció respirar-está bien, sesos de alga no te distraigas más, continuamos mañana-dicho esto se encamino a su cabaña-

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

¡Clarisse! ¡Tenía que hablar con ella! ¡La chica guerra tenía mucho, pero mucho que explicarme por lo de anoche! Y si no le pedía explicación la cabeza me daría vuelta como al minutero de un reloj.

Me encamine hacia el bosque donde ella se encontraba con sus hermanos hace momentos atrás, los hijos de Ares me gruñeron al verme venir, otros tuvieron el descaro de escupirme, y a otros les resto mi insignificante presencia, pero a mí me importo lo que valía Gabe, el apestoso para mí. Yo solo venía a hablar con Clarisse.

-hey chica guerra-le dije en forma de saludo, en realidad no se me ocurría algo mejor de como saludarle.

-¿Qué quieres bobo?-puso los ojos en blanco a más no poder.

La verdad me sorprendió que ya no me haya llamado por el apodo de Annabeth como lo hizo anoche justo cuando lo que quería y parecía que quería era comerme la boca.

-ah yo quería que dejáramos las cosas claras de lo que paso ayer-dije sin rodeos.

Sus hermanos enarcaron sus cejas, estructurándola como a un acertijo. Por su parte ella les hizo señas de que se fueran.

-Largaos-les grito a todos ellos, y los demás no optaron más que por obedecer.

-bien bobo, ladra lo que tengas que decir-me miro con desprecio infinito.

-quiero que me explique el por qué me besaste-le dije mirándola muy atenta a su reacción.

-eso Prissy, no te interesan saber las razones, o fue más que un estúpido error por mi parte, te digo que no volverá a pasar tú también me das asco-rio a carcajadas.

-claro te doy tanto asco que me besabas como una fiera-le rete.

-silencio imbécil ¡ya te dije que fue un error! ¡Entiende que fue un error, cabeza reducida!-bramo molesta, e incluso yo también estaba molesto.

-vete a fregar chica bipolar, no hay nadie que te entienda-le grite saliéndome un poco de mis casillas, los ojos de ella se hicieron grandes y pude notar rabia, y tal vez ¿tristeza?

-maldito pez, friégate-se alejó de mi echando humo por las orejas, su manera de enojarse me pareció graciosa.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Estábamos alrededor de la fogata todos en el campamento, comíamos y ofrecíamos comida en el fuego a los dioses.

Clarisse estaba e frente mío, sentada junto a los hijos de la cabaña de Apolo, no pude evitar mirarla un momento, se había soltado su cabello y lo llevaba bien cepillado no como de costumbres con su greñas alborotadas.

-¿Por qué miras tanto a la insoportable de Clarisse?-me recalco Annabeth que estaba sentada conmigo un poco molesta.

-¿celosa, chica lista?-le dije.

-cállate, sesos de alga-me codeo.

-perdóname entonces Annabeth, escuela de adiestramiento para perros-me reí de mi chiste.

-¡hey! No te burles de mis dones, sesos de alga-se rio conmigo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¡chicos!-Grover nos distrajo de lo que Annabeth me estaba contando sobre como la había pasado con su papa y su familia en ese verano que no paso aquí.

-¿Qué sucede?-le pregunte.

-no me lo van a creer pero la mismísima Clarisse De La Rue está ligando con uno de los hijos de el mismo Apolo-parecía que ni él se lo creía.

Grover nos señaló hacia donde todos miraba asombrados, fruncí mi ceño con lo que vi a continuación, ellas hablaba con el muy cerca, jugaba con su cabello muy nerviosamente mientras él le susurraba cosas en sus oídos, de repente un presión pequeña pero como un pinchazo de aguja vino a mi pecho, no sabía porque pero no me gustaba lo que estaba viendo.

¡Chica bipolar! ¿Quién la entiende?

**¿Que les parecio?, Espero les haya gustado.**


End file.
